wigglesfandomcom-20200223-history
Wiggly, Wiggly Christmas (1997 video)
ber19 "Wiggly, Wiggly Christmas" is the sixth Wiggles video, and also the first Christmas/Holiday video. It was released on July 7, 1997. The original cover had a green and red background, with the original cast, with their color coded shirts, Henry the Octopus is wearing his second costume (in the real video, his third), Dorothy is wearing her third costume (in the real video, her fourth), Wags in his first costume (in the real video, his second). And Captain Feathersword is on the cover, between Jeff and Dorothy. It was re-released in 1999, with Rudolf The Red Nose Reindeer cut out, and Wiggly Christmas Medley added. Rudolf wasn't cut out on the UK Disney release. Synopsis Wiggly Wiggly Christmas is a terrific music compilation of new and favorite Christmas songs. Jeff, Greg, Anthony and Murray join a fun cast of characters in performing both upbeat, familiar carols and creating their own brand of new Christmas classics. Song List #Wiggly, Wiggly Christmas Overture #Have a Very Merry Christmas #Wiggly, Wiggly Christmas #Rudolf the Red-Nosed Reindeer (Australia 1997 version and UK Disney 1999 version only) #Here Comes Santa Claus #Go Santa Go #Ding Dong Merrily on High #Christmas Star #Unto Us This Holy Night #Feliz Navidad #Jingle Bells #The Beach Christmas Style #Christmas Picnic #Let's Clap Hands For Santa Claus #Henry's Christmas Dance #Dorothy's Dance Floor (instrumental) #Jeff's Christmas Tune #It's a Christmas Party On The Goodship Feathersword #Away in a Manger #Wags is Bouncing Around the Christmas Tree #Silent Night #We Wish You a Merry Christmas Plot Snow Globe graphic (Have a Very Merry Christmas Title Card) Song 1: Have a Very Merry Christmas - barely half a minute The Wiggles introduce themselves, and we love to wish you a Wiggly Wiggly Christmas. (Wiggly Wiggly Christmas Title Card) Song 2: Wiggly, Wiggly Christmas (Rudolf the Red-Nosed Reindeer Title Card) Song 3: Rudolf the Red-Nosed Reindeer (Australian 1997 version and UK 1999 version only) - with a female kid dressed up as Rudolf. Santa Claus also appears. After the first time around, Greg asks everyone to put on their antlers, so everyone puts their open hands to their heads to imitate a reindeer. At the end of the song, they all dance around in a circle acting like Rudolf and the other reindeers. (Here Comes Santa Claus Title Card) Song 4: Here Comes Santa Claus - with Dorothy (Go Santa Go Title Card) Song 5: Go Santa Go - done in that style of Greased Lightning with the finger pointing (Ding Dong Merrily On High Title Card) Song 6: Ding Dong Merrily on High - an instrumental featuring the mascots and the kids - no Wiggles (Christmas Star Title Card) Song 7: Christmas Star - a really short song Anthony talks with a group of kids who are dressed up ready to do a nativity scene. Sian is one of the shepherds; she shows everyone her crooked staff. She decorated it with some tinsel. Joseph gets to play Joseph! He will put his hand on Mary's shoulder. Clare gets to play Mary. She has a shawl that she will put on her head. Anthony (Who is one of the kids) is in PJ's and he helps Clare put on her shawl. Ashley is playing a sheep. Alica is playing a cow. (Unto Us, This Holy Night Title Card) Song 8: Unto Us, This Holy Night (Feliz Navidad Title Card) Anthony is dressed up with a Mariachi hat and he talks with the puppet iguana guys Iggy, Ziggy & Frank. He talks about how to say Merry Christmas in different languages from local Australian natives, and then Italian. And then in Spanish, it's uh. Iggy tells Anthony that it's "Feliz Navidad!" Song 9: Feliz Navidad (Jingle Bells Title Card) The Wiggles are making a cardboard sleigh. Jeff has big scissors, Anthony has glue, Greg has a big paintbrush. Wags and Captain Feathersword are aboard the sleigh, decorating it. So let's all sing a long about a sleigh. Song 10: Jingle Bells Now they're ready to fly away. Captain Feathersword and Wags they take off. Jeff is sleeping in his favorite comfy chair. He has a dream where the Wiggles are putting together a sandcastle. Then the Wiggles arrive and notice he's asleep. Wake up Jeff! After waking up, Jeff tells them about his dream. It was so real; he reaches down for his shoe, picks it up, and pours water out of it! The others laugh. (Christmas Picnic Title Card) Song 11: Christmas Picnic- beachside Note: The music in the song is the goodbye dance song from Wake Up Jeff! (Let's Clap Hands For Santa Claus Title Card) Song 12: Let's Clap Hands for Santa Claus (Henry's Christmas Dance Title Card) Song 13: Henry's Christmas Dance Dorothy's Dance Floor Anthony and Murray are present with Dorothy the Dinosaur. She knows a lot of different dances so the guys have Dorothy demonstrate some. The first is a tap dancing. The second one is Scottish dancing. The third is a line dance. Murray makes a growling sound, but Anthony corrects him and says it's not a lion dance, it's actually a line dance. Dorothy understands and says she'll do a boot scoot, and does just that. Yee-ha! The fourth dance style is Irish Dancing, which is Dorothy's favorite. Ta-daaaaaa! Murray says how Dorothy sure is a great dancer. (Jeff's Christmas Tune Title Card) Song 14: Jeff's Christmas Tune (instrumental) - This has just about everybody dancing Captain is groaning over too much Christmas food. Murray says he ate too much. Greg says captain ate five plates and that three buttons popped loose. (Its a Christmas Party on the Goodship Feathersword Title Card) Song 15: Its a Christmas Party On The Goodship Feathersword (Away in a Manger) Song 16: Away in a Manger Murray has a present for Wags. It's a bone. Greg, Jeff, and Anthony arrive with presents for Wags but they're all present. They are just like Murray's; bones. When they find out that they have the same present they lower their heads but Anthony says that he'll like them anyway so their long faces turn upside down. They put the bones under the tree. Wags arrives and gives The Wiggles a present, which is a bone! The Wiggles and Wags laugh. (Wags is Bouncing Around the Christmas Tree Title Card) Song 17: Wags is Bouncing Around the Christmas Tree (Silent Night Title Card) Song 18: Silent Night (We Wish You a Merry Christmas Title Card) Song 19: We Wish You a Merry Christmas - About 10 seconds the song goes. The Wiggles hope you had a great time and wish you a Merry Christmas and Happy New Year. Goodbye! Close with "Jeff's Christmas Tune" for the background music at the credits. Cast * The Wiggles - Murray Cook, Jeff Fatt, Anthony Field and Greg Page * Captain Feathersword - Paul Paddick * Dorothy the Dinosaur - Leeanne Ashley * Dorothy's Voice - Carolyn Ferrie * Henry the Octopus - Charmaine Martin * Henry's Voice - Jeff Fatt * Wags the Dog - Edward Rooke * Wags' Voice - Mic Conway * Santa Claus - Jonathan Mill * Iggy - Graeme Haddon * Ziggy and Frank - Edward Rooke * Iggy, Ziggy and Frank's Voices - Paul Paddick * Feliz Navidad Dancers - Larissa Wright, Reem Hanwell, Elyssa Dawson, Kristen Knox, Rhiannah Kitching, and Shannon Smith The Kids * Cassandra Halloran * Jessica Halloran * Emma Ryan * Sian Ryan * Sofia Silvestrini * Leonardo Silvestrini * Clare Field * Joseph Field * Anthony Silvestrini * Georgia Munro-Cook * Ceili Moore * Alyssa Bryce * Ashleigh Johns * Laura Tilt * Natasha Petracic Production The production of Wiggly, Wiggly Christmas was all started in 1996. On that year, it was the time when they first recorded the album. The next year after when they have finished The Wiggles Movie, The Wiggles have started to work on the Wiggly, Wiggly Christmas video. There have been 19 songs that have been filmed for the video. Release Dates Original Release *'Australia': July 7, 1997 Re-release *'Australia': 1999 *'United States': October 24, 2000 *'United Kingdom': November 1, 1999 Album The album of "Wiggly, Wiggly Christmas" was released on September 6, 1996. CD Songs *Reindeer Express Gallery See here DVD and VHS Cover Gallery Wiggly,WigglyChristmasBackCover.jpg|Back cover Wiggly,WigglyChristmasFullCover.jpg|Full cover Wiggly,WigglyChristmasVHSTape.jpg|VHS tape Wiggly,WigglyChristmas1999Re-Release.jpg|1999 cover WigglyWigglyChristmasUKVHS.JPG|UK VHS Full Cover WigglyWigglyChristmasUKVHSInsideCover.JPG|UK VHS inside cover Wiggly,WigglyChristmasUKFullCover.JPG|UK cover WigglyWigglyChristmasUKVHSTape.JPG|UK VHS tape WigglyWigglyChristmasUKVHSTapeSpine.JPG|UK VHS tape spine Wiggly,WigglyChristmasUSVideo.jpg|US DVD or VHS cover Wiggly,WigglyChristmasUSADVD.jpg|US disc Wiggly,WigglyChristmas-1999DVD.jpg|1999 DVD Wiggly,WigglyChristmas-1999DVDBackCover.jpeg|1999 DVD back cover Wiggly,WigglyChristmas-1999DVDDisc.jpg|1999 DVD disc US DVD Menu Gallery See here Promo Photos WigglyWigglyChristmasPromoPicture.jpg|The Wiggly Group and Santa Claus in promo picture. WigglyWigglyChristmasPromoPicture2.jpg|The Wiggly Group and Santa Claus in promo picture as different pose. TheWigglesinWiggly,WigglyChristmasPromoPicture.jpg|The Wiggles TheWigglesinWiggly,WigglyChristmasPromoPicture2.jpg|The Wiggles in promo picture. TheWigglesinWiggly,WigglyChristmasPromoPicture3.jpg|The Wiggles waking Jeff up Dorothyin1997.jpg|Dorothy the Dinosaur WagsinWiggly,WigglyChristmasPromoPicture.jpg|Wags the Dog HenryinWiggly,WigglyChristmasPromoPicture.jpg|Henry the Octopus CaptainFeatherswordinWiggly,WigglyChristmasPromoPicture.jpg|Captain Feathersword in promo picture. Wagsin1997-2.jpg|Wags the Dog CaptainFeatherswordinWigglyChristmasPromoPicture2.jpg|Another Captain Feathersword promo picture. Dorothyin1997-2.jpg|Dorothy in close-up Dorothyin1997-3.jpg|Dorothy WagsinWiggly,WigglyChristmasPromoPicture3.jpg|Wags in close-up HenryinWiggly,WigglyChristmasPromoPicture2.jpg|Henry CaptainFeatherswordinWiggly,WigglyChristmasPromoPicture3.jpg|Captain Feathersword TheWigglesandDorothyinWiggly,WigglyChristmasPromoPicture.jpg|The Wiggles and Dorothy TheWigglesandDorothyinWiggly,WigglyChristmasPromoPicture2.jpg|The Wiggles and Dorothy TheWigglesandTheirChristmasPresents.jpg|The Wiggles and their Christmas presents TheWigglyFriendsinWiggly,WigglyChristmasPromoPicture.jpg|The Wiggly Friends GoSantaGo-PromoPicture.jpg|Anthony, Santa and the kids FelizNavidad-PromoPicture.jpg|The Wiggles and the Feliz Navidad dancers. TheWigglyGroupinWiggly,WigglyChristmasPromoPicture.jpg|The Wiggly Group in promo picture. TheWigglyGroupinWiggly,WigglyChristmasPromoPicture2.jpg|The Wiggly Group Wagsin1997-3.jpg|Wags in promo picture #3 Wiggly,WigglyChristmasVideoPoster.jpg|A video poster in Powerhouse Museum Jeff'sChristmasTune-PromoPicture.jpg|Jeff's Christmas Tune promo picture. Wiggly,WigglyChristmasPromoPhoto.png Trivia *This is the first Christmas video. *This is the first time the Wiggles have the current logo (previously debuted in Wiggledance!) on their shirts and belt buckles. *This is the first Wiggles video to make use of 3D animation techniques, that the director Dean Covell even gets a separate credit for that. *This marks the debut of a Red Starry Guitar used by The Wiggles. *Murray's daughter Georgia is seen in "Ding Dong Merrily on High", "Christmas Star" and "Unto Us This Holy Night". *In the album, Anthony said that in octopus language, Bree-bop means hello, and Yoop means goodbye. *The Wiggles have their own arrangement of "Here Comes Santa Claus." and it's also heard on the companion CD called "The Spirit of Christmas 1998". *A beach scene of the Wiggles tearing down the sandcastle was filmed forwards, but the editors made it backwards to look like when they were supposedly building it before it leaded to a scene of Jeff sleeping. *At the part where we see Jeff asleep after we see his dream when the other Wiggles run over to him and notice he's asleep Murray carries the Red Starry Guitar with him. * The Wiggles aren't seen in "Ding Dong, Merrily on High" until 2011's "It's Always Christmas With You". * "Scotland the Brave" is played on piano when Dorothy does some Scottish dancing. * In "Wags Is Bouncing Around the Christmas Tree", Anthony, Jeff and Murray are nowhere to be seen except the Christmas tree background. * The color of the letter 'I" for the Wiggles logo is in purple when the toy robot pushes the cart. * In "Christmas Picnic", Murray wears a paper crown after Captain Feathersword arrives on the beach. * According to Larissa Wright on the 2010 interview with Clare Field, she auditioned for this video when she was 15 years old. *The rewinded footage of The Wiggles destroying a sandcastle in the prologue of Christmas Picnic was filmed when The Wiggles had finished filming the "Christmas Picnic" music video and were taking down a sandcastle they made when they were filming the music video. * The Australian re-release features new, alternate title cards and also features 1999-style end credits. Goofs *On the front cover, The Wiggles don't have their logo on their shirts. In the video, they do. This could be because the picture was taken in 1996 and the back cover was taken in 1997. *During Jingle Bells, the boomike is visable. Category:Wiggles videos Category:Christmas videos Category:1997 Category:Wiggles videos from the 90's Category:Let's Wiggle Series Category:Wiggly DVDs Category:Holiday Videos Category:Videos that use puppetry Category:Pre-TV series videos Category:Wiggle Previews Category:Videos named after Songs Category:Same Set Videos